(RE-WRITE) Akatsuki's cherry blossom
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Sakura learns the hard ship of being a female ninja and it just gets harder when the Akatsuki take a sudden interest in her.


**So as I promised- a rewrite of this story! You see, I had a paper that had all my chapter titles and hints of what I wanted in each chapter, and then the unforgivable happen! I lost the paper! T^T. So then I was just fillering the chapter, trying to remember what I wrote down- no luck. Then my writing got crappy- because of the desprete fillering, so I wasn't satisfied. So now, this is the rewrite! I'll try to update more and have them longer, like ~3K. Also, I'm starting from the way, way, WAY, beginning- like Sakura is five beginning. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (I don't own Naruto, only the story T^T everything would be perfect if I did)**

My body trembled as I sobbed. My tears would not stop falling, and seemed to increase as the group of mean girl laughed at me. I don't know what I did to deserve this. And I only heard of bullies, but never had I experience them. Until now.

Can you believe this was my first day at the academy.

I remember only this morning my mother comforting me of the butterflies in my tummy.

_"Everyone will love you, how could they not, Sakura? You have such beautiful eyes and pink hair- although, not sure whose genes you got they from. Although you father does have dull pink hair and you do have bright pink hair."_

How naive of me to believe the words my mother cooed to me.

I gritted my teeth in pain as the leader of the group of bullies pulled my hair back even more.

My fingers curled around the grass I was submissive too.

"What ugly pink hair, not to mention the GIGANTIC forehead!" the group of bullies laughed.

I whimpered at the mean things they called me.

"Aw look, the baby's crying! How pathetic. She's so weak." one of the girls sneered.

My hands gripped the grass tighter.

_"Everyone will love you, how could they not?" _

_'Yeah right... all that went down the drain as soon as I stepped into the class room.' _I thought bitterly.

I wanted to fight back... but that wouldn't be right, would it?

Aw, man, I want to be a turtle right now. That way, I could crawl in my shell and hide, hopefully never being able to come out and face the harsh world.

My first day at the academy has gone horribly wrong. I think all the students hate me. Wait, not think, very sure. These three were the ones to take action against me first. Is this all I have to "look forward to" every day while I'm enrolled into the academy?

Do you think it's too late to tell my parents I want to quit being a ninja?

I mean if I have something like kids laughing at my huge forehead and abnormally pink hair to look forward too through my years at the academy- than I rather not be a ninja. No thank you.

"Hey, leave her alone. How annoying." Someone ordered.

The three girls gasp when they saw who told them to knock it off.

"Sasuke- kun!" the three girls squealed.

I looked to see a boy standing there with his arms crossed and wearing a scowl. He didn't look that friendly.

"Didn't you hear me? Leave her alone." this "Sasuke- kun" barked.

The three girl whimpered.

"But we we're just playing." one of them meekly explained.

"I don't care. Get lost." he growled.

The ring leader unlatched her fist from my hair and all three of them scattered.

The boy just sighed and stared at me.

"Are you going to just sit there and stare dumbly like an idiot?" he sneered.

I blushed, "N-no!'

I jumped off from the ground. I dusted of the dirt from my clothes, trying to make my blush not show able.

"Thank you." I stuttered.

"Whatever. The girls wouldn't shut their yapping, I had to do something. It was starting to get annoying" he looked away.

"O-oh." my good mood drained, "At least let me make you a bento tomorrow, to show my gratitude to you."

He stared at me.

"Whatever, I guess. You probably won't stop bugging me if I don't." Sasuke sighed.

I smiled.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." I introduced myself.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he introduced himself.

"OK! I will make your lunch box today and give it to you tomorrow." I beamed.

"Do what you want." then he walked away.

The academy's bell rang, signaling it was time to go back to class.

Class wasn't better either. I would lean forward when I paper air plane would hit me in the forehead and had "Go Away, BIG FOREHEAD" and "ANNOYING GIRL", heck one air plane had all kinds of bad words that made me blush- how do they kiss their mother with that mouth!written in capitals all over it. I would cringe when spitballs hit my face and some of my heartless classmates would giggle. I wanted the teacher to hurry up and dismiss us. That way, I could run home- hopefully fast enough that the bullies wouldn't stop me or know where I live.

The teacher was just about finishing his lesson and I was anxious on the run home. Dread filled my mind at the thought of having to do this every single day. Oh fudge. Now I really want to talk to my mom about changing my mind about being a ninja. Aah!

I yelped when I saw a mouse scamper oh my desk, how did they get a mouse!

"Is something wrong, Miss Haruno?" the teacher glared at me for interrupting her lecture.

"Um... no sir, just thought I saw a mouse." I eyed the mouse as it scampered away.

"Is that all? Go to the hall, it seems some one has to learn how to nit waste some ones precious time- especially a teacher who is teaching kids who _want _to learn." the teacher pointed at the door.

I silently sighed. This is going to be a long year ahead, and this is only starter year, there is still the higher grade academy. Yep, this sucks. Kids laughed as I dragged my self out side the door. In the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke narrow his eyes as I dragged my self in shame out of the class room.

I silently sulked in the hall way. Should I just leave? I mean, school is almost over. But then again, that wouldn't be right. Plus, I could get into some VERY BIG TROUBLE.

It felt like forever when I heard the other kids pack up and run out of the class room. Some of them sneered as ran passed me. Some girls even stuck their tongue out at me. Can't saw I'm surprised, although I am a little hurt.

"Sakura, could you please come here for a second." the teacher tried his best to sound pathient.

The butterflies on my stomach swarm around again as I walked into the class room.

"Why would interrupt my lecture?" he sighed.

"As I said, I thought I saw an imaginary mouse." I knew I saw a mouse, but I was smart enough not to snitch, I'm already in trouble with the class as it is.

"It wasn't imaginary was it." his eyes softened.

I stayed silent.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me, but next time, please try not to make so much noise at least." he muttered.

"Okay." I muttered back.

"Now, off you go. Grab your back pack, it will be dark soon." he pushed me out of the classroom.

"Okay, sensei!" I waved good bye.

He smiled softly, "Good bye Miss Haruno."

The sun was setting as I left the academy.

"Well, well, the little weakling has shown her face." oh no.

"Yeah, how dare a loser like you talk to Sasuke- kun! He the coolest, smartest, and strongest kid in school" one of the girl screeched.

"Let's show her girls, let's show her what happens when losers like her get to cocky." the ring leader smirked.

Oh course Kami- sama has to punish me and give me the bad luck of bumping into these three mean girls who were pulling my hair earlier.

The three girls started to make their ways towards me, like predators closing in on their prey.

"You three just don't know when to give up do you?" a familiar voice stated, sounding bored.

The three whipped their heads around so fast, I thought they were going to break their necks.

"Sasuke- kun!" the squealed in a sickly sugary voice.

It was sick in my opinion. Also a little scary, I mean- one moment they want to kill me, and in another- Sasuke shows up and they try to act all innocent. It's like they're bipolar or something!

"I can see through your facade so clearly, it's pitiful you call your self ninja." Sasuke said coldly.

BURN!

I tried not to giggle at them. They seemed to turn into stone with wide white eyes and shocked expressions.

"Now scram, before I show you how a true ninja deals with enemies." his voice got darker.

I tried to keep my self from trembling in fear. He sure knows how to scar some one! It was just plain terrifying how his mood changes from okay to dark and evil and how his glare intensified.

The girl seem to turn back to normal and cried as they ran away.

"Are you okay?" he helped me up.

"I am now." I smiled.

He blushed and looked any where else besides me.

I giggled.

"What?" he demanded.

"I guess I owe you two boxed lunched." I scratched the back of my head in a sheepish manner, "I insist since you saved me not one, but _twice _from those three mean girls_._"

"If you really want to..." he muttered.

"Well I better leave if I want to cook your lunch for tomorrow!" I flashed him a wide smile.

I waved good bye and ran home. I didn't look back to see him wave as well.

I think I made a almost friend. We we're just friends yet. Although, a cute almost friend at that...

WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING?!  
Sasuke would never like me like that! I have pink hair and a large forest, and to add to the pot of 'ugly', I have swampy color eyes. Sasuke could have any girl he wanted, it would be like a very small percentage that he would ever like me. And besides, I don't need someone like a boyfriend right now. What I desperately need now is a friend. F- R- I- E- N- D. Yes brain, friend- not boyfriend, friend, got that?

Now my mood was depressed because of all my traits that I hated...

"That's right! The bento!" now I felt bipolar.

Although, my mood suddenly brightened- and I need that. And an added bonus in this situaction is that this could be a way to make a friend!

"Mommy! Mommy!" I called.

My mother, Mebuki Haruno smiled at me, "What is it darling?"

"I want to make a bento!" I hugged her.

She looked confused, "Why do you want to make a bento? Do you want lunch now, cause sweet heart- I could always make your lunch."

I shook my head no, "It's for someone else."

Insert still confused face from mother, "Who?"

"A boy." I looked at her.

Her mouth formed a sly smile, "Oh I see. Does this boy hold a special place in your heart?"

I blushed. It's not like I can tell her I was being bullied and he saved me. So, I decided to go along with mom's silly imagination.

"Maybe..." I played on.

She squealed in delight. I covered my ears from the noise of my mother. Who knew she would get so excited

"Our little girl is growing up, Hizashi!" My mom yelled to my dad.

I was confused to why my dad, Hizashi Haruno was now sobbing, crying out "I don't want my baby girl to grow up!"

"Okay, let's go make that bento for that special boy." mother winked at me.

Oh boy.. I was now regretting asking her.

I was handling this bento situation like someone would handle a hostage situation. I carefully cooked the rice, I prayed for it to be perfect, I even talked to the octopuses sausages in a gentle voice for Pete's sake!

"Sakura, please cut the carrot so it will be ready to lay on top of the rice." mother instructed. I nodded and began chopping the vegetables.  
"Okay the chicken is ready. I will cut that up for you. Finish chopping those vegetables and start making the onigiri." mom smiled at me.

I nodded once again and finished chopping the tomatoes and carrots. After that, I formed the rice into the triangles. A few minutes I finished.

"There." I wiped the imaginary sweat off my forehead with my arm.

"Good job Sakura." mother ruffled my hair.

I fixed my hair and smiled at my work.

"Now we just need to put it in the bento, Sakura hand me the rice bowl, will you?" I passed the rice bowl to her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

I watched carefully as she scooped the rice up and placed it into the bright red plastic box- figures the color would be cousins with the color pink.

"There, now the chicken." I passed her the chicken.

She put the chicken in a nice array and smiled.

"Now you can you do the side dished Sakura." she slide the plastic box to me.

I wiped off the vegetables from the chopping board and into the bento's little side.

"Good job. We're done. It we'll all be ready for that boy tomorrow." mom winked.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to give Sasuke (and hopefully the title of "friend") tomorrow.

The next day...

I was surprisingly excited to go to school. Maybe the thought of having a friend. Although, Sasuke doesn't really seem to be that friendly.

I had finally reach class, but before I walked in, I hid the bento in my bag- just in case those bullies saw it. With a breathing exercise that lasted for three seconds- I slid the door open. No one paid attention to me as I walked in- which I was relieved. I really didn't want the attention. I saw Sasuke being crowded by fan girls, I didn't have to see his face tell he was annoyed. No wonder he sat in the back. Although it didn't seem like it helped in the morning. I figure I would give him the bento at lunch and try to go on from there.

Lunch was approaching and I was so excited that I didn't mind the hate air planes and slimy spit balls. I tried my hardest to pay attention and take notes, but I couldn't. Seriously, this much excitement I'm building up in my system is not healthy.

At lunch time...

I frowned. Where was Sasuke? It's like he disappeared without a trace. Maybe he's hiding- from his rabid fan girls.

"Let's see..." I looked around.

An idea popped up in my head when I saw a huge bush. I climbed over the bush- which was not easy considering I can't use one hand. Then I saw him. Sitting down, like he was waiting for something- or _someone_.

"Aha! I was right." I smiled.

He told me to be quiet because he didn't want the fan girls to find this secret spot. I nodded in understanding.

"Here," I shoved the bento in his hands.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"I'll cook the second bento today after school." I said.

He nodded, understanding what I was saying. I passed him a fork, which he took without a word and I turned around, readying to leave. I'm sure he wants time to himself comparing he doesn't really get that at school, and also- who wants someone to stare at them while eating? That's creepy and totally not good if I want to befriend him.

"Where are you going?" he suddenly called out.

"I figured you didn't want to some to watch you eat, and besides- you can tell me how good it is later." I teased.

I climb through the bush with ease this time and was happy I was able to complete my "mission".

"Sakura Haruno, I hate you!" someone scream.

I turned around seeing the ring later of the girls who bully me.

"And... who are you?' I titled my head.

She only got angrier.

"Ami- that's my name! You're my rival. STOP GETTING SO CLOSE TO SASUKE- KUN!" she screamed at me.

"I can't do that." I shrugged.

"And why the fudge not?!" she glared.

"Because he's the closet thing I have to a friend here." I answered.

She screamed. She then charged at me- fist reeled back. My eyes widen and I took a stance. My arms crossed as I tried to shield myself. I then shut my eyes and embraced for the pain.

The pain never came.

"I thought I gave you a warning. Stop trying to hurt Sakura. You just never give up do you? You're determination is like a flame. Unfortunately for you, I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha are known for controlling fire" Sasuke's glare hardened, "And even extinguish the flame."

Ami trembled. Her eyes couldn't take it anymore and she started to cry. Then she ran away- her friends right behind her.

"How troublesome." I heard a boy name Shikamaru whisper to his friend.

"Thank you for saving me, again." I muttered, "How can I show you my gratitude now? It seemeds like you'll have to save me every day. I don't think I should keep-"

"I guess you should start making me a bento every day than." Sasuke blushed.

My face brightened.  
"I'll gladly do so to show you my thanks." I giggled.

I didn't have to look to know he was blushing.

"I promise." I smiled.

"Hn." was all he said before he walked off.

I think I just made my very first friend.

**A.N.: I seriously hate using Ami as one of the bullies name, since it's SO over used, but then again, it's very easy to spell and it's not like she'll really be a main supporting character. Well I hope you like the first chapter of the rewrite of "Akatsuki Cherry blossom!" Please leave a review, it's helps! **


End file.
